


Quite Busy.

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or in which Sherlock and John traumatized Lestrade.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lestrade...

Lestrade was in no hurry. If you were to speak with Sherlock Holmes would you hurry? 

 

As as he made his way across the busy crossing to 221B Baker Street, he noted a purple shirt hanging from the apartment window. Puzzled, Lestrade entered the building and waved a quick hello to Mrs. Hudson. His footsteps were light as he made his way up the staira to the apartment door. Suddenly, a noise from the apartment stopped him in his tracks. A low moan and the sound of falling papers hit Lestrade's ears and he inched closer to the door. Eyes widening he tentatively pressed his ear to the door. The sound of something hitting the ground and a whispered curse reached Lestrade. Whatever was happening inside the apartment sounded for all the world like.... 

 

"Bloody Mary!" Lestrade exclaimed taking a quick step away from the door. 

 

 _Who fucks when they know company is expected?_  Lestrade thought furiously. He twisted the doorknob and closed his eyes expecting the worst. Wen he opened his eyes confusion followed.

 

"Hello Lestrade." Sherlock said cheerily. "Get off John!" Sherlock was lacking a shirt, and his dark slacks rode low on his hips. A long gash decorated his upper arm and a needle hung from it by a thread. John sat at the table in a chair next to Sherlock head in hand. 

 

"Getting a bit of work done?" Lestrade asked nodding to the arm.

 

"you could say that." Sherlock said a tiny smile on his rosebud lips. He tipped his head knowingly. "You thought John and I were shagging didn't you?" Lestrade sputtered And Sherlock pierced him with a look.

 

"how'd you guess?" Lestrade asked defeated. Sherlock pointed at the carpet. 

 

"Carpet's going against the grain so you jumped from the door, you're face is flushed so you're embarrassed, and you did burst into my apartment so. All evidence points to that assumption." Lestrade rolled his eyes. 

 

"Brilliant as usual." He turned to leave Taking the steps two at a time.

 

"the case?" Sherlock said following Lestrade down the stairs and blocking the door.

 

"We'll discuss it later, by the way get you're bloody shirt off of the windowsill And put it on!" Lestrade said. 

 

"Oh, it'll just be off again later so why bother?" Sherlock laughed as Lestrade choked on the implication And let him out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You dirty-minded people you, leave me a comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> (What did you think of my deduction skills? I thought they were good.)


End file.
